Sweet Surprise
by Scrapolite
Summary: 1 Nicolette comes home late one night and finds Yusei waiting for her. Explicit, don't like don't read. YuseiXmade up character. Yusei X OC


It was late at night when Nicolette returned home. As she entered her house, sliding off her coat, she caught sight of her housemate Kura leaning against the door frame. A knowing smile was plastered to his face.

"You have a surprise waiting for you upstairs." He spoke, curling his long white hair around one finger with his smile growing even wider.

Nicolette could tell he could barely contain whatever was waiting for her. "What do you mean?" She stepped closer to him, brows furrowed in curiosity.

But Kura only backed away and said: "You'll see."

With an inward sigh I stepped across the hallway and started to ascend the stairs. He may as well have just told me.

"Hope you like it.! He called before vanishing into the living room.

She walked quickly up the stairs feeling her fingertips twitching with excitement. Nicolette already had a hunch what 'her surprise' would be, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw when she flung her bedroom door open.

It was Yusei. And he looked delicious.

Her boyfriend was stood naked, coated with dripping cream and chocolate sauce across every inch of his skin; his wrists were loosely tied with strawberry laces with an assortment of small sweets set in the cream in various places on his body, in particular she took note of the pink marsh mallow covering his bellybutton. His dick was so covered in sweets – and two wafers, if she was not mistaken – there was no skin visible. And there was drips of caramel running in thick steams down his thighs.

Her eyes instantly hungry, Nicolette prowled into the room without taking her eyes off of Yusei as she closed the door behind her.

"Shit. I thought this surprise would be good, but.." She trailed off with a purr.

Yusei smiled.

"Kura said it would be your kind of thing. And I know you've got a sweet tooth." He said in a dark velvety tone that made Nicolette want to pounce on him.

"Mmm, he wasn't wrong." She murmured before closing the gap between them.

Nicolette dug her fingers into his fluffy black hair as she kissed him, pressing hard into his lips. She got a faint appreciative moan from Yusei in response. Taking the noise as invitation, she tipped his head back and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Nicolette ran the tip of her tongue gently over his before swiping it over his teeth. With a final bite to his bottom lip she broke the kiss.

A blush had already appeared across Yusei's cheeks with his pretty blue eyes softening.

Without waiting a moment longer she reached forward and latched onto his neck, sucking hard.

"Uuh." Yusei sighed.

A small smirk twitched at her mouth, Yusei was so easy to get vocal, so sensitive to her touch.

With her tongue, she drew a long, slow line down from his jaw to his shoulder savouring the rich taste of the cream. Yusei's muscles twitched as she did the same slow motion in reverse a little further down.

"If you do it this slowly, we're going to be here all night." He said softly.

"Fair point."

She reached up to give Yusei a quick kiss before returning to his body. Nicolette gave a series quick licks to the back of his neck. She stepped around him so that she was stood directly behind him.

Yusei's breathing audibly increased in speed as Nicolette continued her rough licking. Her tongue drew lines over his shoulder blades, teeth crunching on the brightly coloured sweets that decorated his flesh. She licked the curves of his upper ribs, following his bones. Then paused, gathering the saliva on her tongue, before dragging her tongue in a straight line, down the ridge of his spine, licking up gummy bears as she did so.

"Urgh." That was deeper than before.

Nicolette chewed on the gummy bears whilst still giving little licks to the rest of Yusei's back. She sighed appreciatively at the sweeter taste of chocolate as she got further down. Yusei's body was trembling slightly as the effect of her tongue. Nicolette felt a purr in her throat at the response, knowing how much Yusei would be craving this kind of attention.

She continued working her way down his body where her breath hitched at the sight of her lover's ass: covered in chocolate sauce, with jelly beans and a couple of love hearts between his cheeks as well as a couple of marshmallows stuffed in. A thin layer of cherry sherbet dust stuck to his arse. Crouching down she swept her tongue over the crystals, feeling the sponginess of Yusei's plump arse.

"Ah, ah." Yusei's moans came sweetly as Nicolette sucked his skin where the sour crystals stubbornly clung to him.

Once she had tasted the very last traces of the powder, Nicolette licked in arcs growing gradually closer to his crack. Deliberately, she made it so that her tongue only just flicked over the sensitive area before moving it away again.

"Nicolette." He drew out the last sound of her name in a plea.

The note of the vulnerability and cuteness in Yusei's voice added to the fire in her core and she obliged, plunging her tongue in the split. Instantly Yusei moved his legs further apart to allow her more room. She chewed the jelly beans and love hearts nestled into the crevice. Then dug her tongue deeper into the split, feeling tiny pubic hairs. Nicolette didn't take the marshmallow out straight away, licking around it instead. It had the desired affect, making Yusei moan even more.

Eventually she gave in and wrapped her mouth around the marshmallow, dragging it out. The soft sweet dissolving in her mouth, she moved back to Yusei's ass nuzzling with her nose and lips into the split. Yusei tensed, letting out a surprised cry of delight.

She gave a few small licks around his ass before standing back up. Nicolette began licking around his neck, rather than continuing with down his legs – she was going to save that for later.

Still standing behind Yusei, she bent her neck so that she could lick down his chest, causing Yusei to shiver. Swiftly she drew her tongue across his upper chest. When she couldn't lick any more standing behind him she walked around to stand in front of him.

She was about to continue with a rough assault to his torso – but stopped, seeing his face. Yusei was deep crimson with liquid blue eyes. Pink lips plump and damp.

Desire surged through her as she instinctually sunk into his mouth, snogging him messily. Yusei moaned angling his mouth to fit hers. Fingers reached up for his black hair and she tugged.

Firmly she held his jaw in one hand as she broke the kiss. Both pairs of blue eyes melted into one another. Nicolette reached up to touch his forehead with her lips, and knelt before him.

Hands on his waist as she reached up on her knees, Nicolette dragged her tongue along his chest warmed by the flesh underneath the layer of cream. An arc of fizzers and palma violets were imbedded into the cream at the top of his stomach, which she licked up in delight. She worked her way down his stomach. Without teasing, she sucked the marshmallow out of his belly button. Chewed and swallowed, then roughened her pace. Yusei's moans became deeper and deeper as she moved down.

Her tongue was inching down at the bottom of his stomach close to where it joined his legs. Yusei's hand flexed by his side, obviously anticipating what would come next.

But instead Nicolette reached down quickly. Snatching an ankle from underneath him, she shoved Yusei onto the chest of drawers behind him.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

The chest of drawers wasn't quite long enough for Yusei's body length and so from his stomach upwards he was hanging off, arms limply dangling. Though this only served to please Nicolette, taking a slight delight in knowing that Yusei wouldn't be able to see her next actions which she knew would only add to the ecstasy of the sensations.

She started at his foot, licking the chocolate off the front of one, then the other. Next she drew up to his ankle, opening her mouth and cupping it around him. She could hear his moans loader now – he was funny about his ankles.

With sharp bruising kisses, Nicolette moved around his ankles working gradually upwards. In several long lines she licked his calves, tasting the sweet thin layer of chocolate.

"Urgh. Keep going."

 _As if I'd stop._ She continued licking up his legs, enjoying him squirming underneath her. She inhaled deeply tasting a dark musky scent. This was her favourite bit. His thighs. They were so soft, and sensitive. She started off licking, with Yusei repeating her name constantly, then nipping gently at the soft skin.

Yusei's whole body jerked as she reached the utmost top of his thighs. She jumped up, resting her knees either side of him. Her hands travelled to his thighs, not being able to resist stroking them.

"Huh, urgh!" Yusei moaned.

She smiled at the sight of him; covered in sweat, saliva and red marks. Then she bent her head back to his legs. She gave several curvy licks around his cock, which had turned hard a while ago. She glanced up as she licked around the base, seeing Yusei arch his back up from the chest of drawers as she drew ever closer to his dick.

His dick was covered in cream, a squiggly line of strawberry sauce down the middle with small round brightly coloured sweets and two wafers stuck to the sides. In one long lick she went straight down the middle tasting strawberry, cream and sweets. She gave a couple more long licks, with Yusei stiffening to rock under her tongue's caresses.

She picked one of the wafers up in her teeth. Nicolette stretched forward landing her hands on the other ends. She bent down to Yusei's face offering the wafer to him. He took it into his mouth, fixing her with unfocused blue eyes.

Then she returned back to his cock, taking the other wafer and chewing it. She licked the cream until his dick was clean. For good measure she opened her mouth sliding the entire length in painfully slowly just to hear his moans.

Sucking wasn't really her thing, and for this display Nicolette knew Yusei really deserved pussy. Letting his dick out of her mouth – to which she heard Yusei whimper – she steadied herself on her knees before lifting her tops off. She slid off her belt half wishing it had made its way into this night's bedroom session. Then stood up off the chest to take off her jeans and socks.

She noticed Yusei watching her, his eyes half-lidded. She smirked, taking her bra off more slowly than she usually would have done. But lust was getting her too wet for her to keep this up. She flicked her pants off quickly and leapt back onto her partner.

Grabbing his hips with both her hands she lifted him up a little, sliding her hands under his arse. Then she crouched down rubbing her tongue along his balls.

"Oh, God!" Yusei screamed.

Lifting her head she purred, "You know what I'm waiting for."

"Fuck me. Fuck me Nicolette."

She leant forward, supporting herself with her hands as she positioned herself over him. Bending her elbows to allow her to press her tits against his chest she gave his chest a few quick kisses. Then she slid down on his cock, feeling a moan rising deep in her chest.

Nicolette didn't have the patience for slowness tonight, licking Yusei's body all over had driven her wild enough and now with his cock inside her she just wanted to fuck him roughly. Commanding the strength in her thighs she rocked back and forth increasing in speed. Nicolette and Yusei's breaths and moans rang out in unison with the pace their bodies were setting.

She felt Yusei's hands around her hips tugging on her to go even faster. Soon their bodies were out of their own control as passion and lust took over grinding them together, with their groaning reaching screaming levels that made Nicolette glad she didn't live close enough to other people.

Her juices were already spilling over Yusei's cock as he twitched inside her. She timed her downward thrust to meet his orgasm as he spilled inside her with one final loud cream. Then she straightened her back, his grip relaxing with the inability to control his body any more as she rode out the final waves of pleasure.

"Ngh, nuh, ugh." Yusei's moans became rhythmic, gently decreasing in volume as they ground to a halt.

She pulled herself off him. Reaching out a hand she helped him up into a sitting position.

With their arms wrapped around each other the pair made out, their kisses messy and sweet.

After they broke apart, Nicolette helped Yusei down off the chest of drawers. Hand in his, she started to make her way to the bedroom door.

Yusei tugged her back. "Can we shower later?"

"Worn you out have I?" Despite the arrogance of her words her tone was loving as she spoke. She pulled him closer kissing his mouth.

Nicolette pulled back the quilt cover with her exhausted boyfriend crawling inside. They cuddled beside each other falling into an easy sleep.


End file.
